Secert Life of Pets: New Ending
by strong man
Summary: So it turns out that Buddy is discovering feelings for Max but Gidget got to him first and now their mates, The Dachshund seeks Duke for comfort and hopefully tells him that he also has a crush on his brother and is going to help toughen him up about his confidence.
1. Crushing On You

_**This is my first story of the upcoming movie "The Secret Life Of Pets"**_

 ** _Description: Ripping of all three Toy Story movies is a HUGE Easter-egg, think of it for a minute; Duke is Buzz Light-year, Gidget is Bo-peep, Max is Woody but different plot. With that said, I really hope that I didn't cause_** _ **Universal Pictures being sued by the company who created Toy Story because I don't want to get in trouble or anyone else in trouble.**_

 ** _Pairing: _** Max/Buddy **(Slash)**

 _ **Date:**_ July 2 2015

 ** _Rated:_ ** K

This starts off with Buddy's owner walking to Katie's front door, she knocked "oh boy, a whole weekend with Max" he sighed in loveliness as he fantasized about him " This is gonna be great! He said with excitement.

Max and Gidget who had fallen in love during their adventure were now spending some quality time together. Doug was watching television with Katie sitting on the couched until she heard the sound. "What's wrong Doug? She said getting up then she heard a knock.

"I'll be right there" She said after finishing the program before it had gone to commercial then got up to answer the door, Doug went to give the announcement to his brother. the lovebirds were playing tug-of-way when Gidget looked at Doug and greeted him letting go of the toy causing Max to fall backwards.

"Oh, sorry Max' The Pomeranian said before he got up and nuzzled each other "It's fine Gidget" He said eyeing her before turning his attention to his brother "Is something wrong" He said.

"I don't know but Katie went to the door" He said then Max dashed to his owner and happily barked then as she opened the door, there comes Buddy running towards him and practically knocking him over.

The owner looked at the two "Aww look" the owner looked at Katie "I've never seen him this exited to see Max "Well, Buddy had always had a special relationship with him" Katie said.

The owner chapped his hands and the Dachshund jumped off of his friend to go to his owner before happily barking "The owner kneeled down "Remember, be polite and do whatever Katie tell you" He said before giving his Dachshund a pat on the head.

He rose up and Max got up "come on, I want you to meet someone" The Jack Russell Terrier said before he walked to the kitchen then he followed. 'You sure that you can look after him this weekend? He asked having doubts.

"It's no problem, if I can take care of Max and Doug...I'm sure to do the same to Buddy" Katie said smiling. Buddy's owner thanked her before closing the door. In the kitchen, Max had proudly introduced his brother "Buddy, this is Duke" He said.

A moment of silence was taken before Gidget cleared her throat making Max look at her and nervously laughed 'Sorry" He said then eyed Buddy in the corner "This is Gidget...my girlfriend" He said before the Pomeranian felt heart warmed and nuzzled under his chin which he instantly felt peachy.

The Dachshund just smiled at the two but inside, he felt totally revulsion about this as he also had a romantic crush on the Jack Russell Terrier but had it hidden away when he found out his crush was into girls.

The two parted "Well, I'm gonna go watch the T.V with Katie" Duke said feeling awkward and walked over to his owner then laid down beside the couch. Max and his girlfriend were just caught up in silence "Well, I'm gonna go take a nap" She said before yawning and nuzzled Max under his chin "See ya in the morning" She said then went into another room.

Max looked at Buddy but instantly caught him staring in a delusional kind of way "Buddy...are you okay? He asked causing the Dachshund to snap back into the real world. "Huh? He said after blinking twice.

"I asked if you were alright? He repeated the question "Oh, yeah...I'm great don't worry" He laughed nervously then quickly cleared his throat "You wanna go watch T.V with Duke and Katie' He said nervously feeling the rush of anxiety run through his body.

"Sure" He said happily "You can sit beside my brother" He said before walking to the couch. "That was close, glad I dodged a bullet" Buddy said after sighing in relief then took a breath then exhaled.

 **(0)**

Katie was eating an apple while Max was on her lap chewing on a bone and the background noises on the television were being heard as Buddy sat down, Duke was trying to get comfortable.

Katie got up and placed in one of her favorite DVD's then sat back down "You all are going to really love this one" She looked a the two dogs including Max "It's called "Lover's Embrace...it tells a story about to two best friends named Gregory and Taylor who find a magical fountain called "Romanticism" then after finding it, they found out that their meant to be together " She said then she sat back as Max got more comfortable.

After a couple of minutes into the movie, Buddy felt his heart sink but though he resurrected his rebellious heart, he truthful knew that Max would never love him more then just a friend.

The Dachshund looked at Duke and saw him as a big furry pillow so he scooted over to him which the Mongrel noticed but he really didn't mind the closeness, in fact he kina like it.

Once Buddy laid on his fur, he closed his eyes cause it was soft and sleepable until he opened both eyes in fear so he quickly got off and sat back down to his previous spot "I'm sorry' He said after doing all that.

"It's okay" the big dog said looking at him smiling and placed his giant right paw down over Buddy's body and scooted him back close to his side. The Dachshund looked up at him.

"Comfy? Duke said and Buddy nodded. The Mongrel smiled and turned his eyes back on the movie. He snuggled up to him and continued to watch the rest of the movie.

 _ **Lover's Embrace is made-up by me as well as the two best friends but that's not what we're here for. More chapters coming once I have more information on this cause if I post a new chapter without the information I need then you'll will be mad cause I spoiled the movie.**_


	2. A Broken Heart Can Be Put Back Together

**_This is my second chapter of The Secret Life of Pets: New Ending_**

 ** _Description: This was requested by Delaney who is a guest of here and honestly, I can see this kinda being a sex comedy like Sausage Party feel but I'm gonna try something a little different cause Buddy his gotton down'n dirty with the mixer._**

 ** _Pairings:_** Max/Gidget, Buddy/Max, Leonard/Kenny, Collin/Rover **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ K+

While Buddy watched Max sitting on Katie's lap, he sighed romantically "I wish you knew the truth about my feelings" Duke got an idea of how the dachshund can win his brother's heart but waited for Katie to leave the apartment.

Max studied the movie and got tips and hints to be a better lover to the Pomeranian cause he hasn't exactly been forthright with her. Katie cuddles with the Terrier forcing Max to lick her cheek then he was placed back on her lap.

Gidget was resting on a pink throw pillow dreaming of what her and Max's puppies will look like. There were five mini versions of themselves. she sighed at that wonderful fantasy before hearing smelled another dog so went to look to see who it was.

She peeked behind the wall, Karie answered it and was reveal to be a certain two poodles, it was Leonard and his love interest, Kenny "I'm sure Leonard and Kenny won't give you to much trouble? Kalvin asked.

"Of course not, it makes Max happy to see his friends" Katie said. "Quite, he's Leonard's favorite music" He said giving a tape of classical music which the white poodle rolled his eyes in annoyance and went on inside.

Kelvin gave him the tape then left, Katie waved goodbye before shutting the door and sat back down which Max got down to get her sit back then went back onto her lap. For the rest of the movie, Buddy wondered if he could get close enough without his possible boyfriend.

He got off of Duke's fluffiness, got in front of the couch and attempted to jump on, he struggled to get up then Katie laughed before helping him. She placed him down and patted his head.

Buddy looked at Katie and smiled then at Max, he wagged his hail so hard that he panted while his eyes were half-closed then walked with confidence, trying not to make a wrong move. "This movie is so romantic" Max said not taking his eyes off of the television.

"It sure is" Buddy sat right inches away from the Terrier "He looks so amazing and awfully cute" He said thinking and versioned that Max said glowing and the sun shined on his fur, flowers falling down in low motion then he looked at him batting his eyes twice before walking over.

The two met face-to-face and slowly, Max puckered his lips together with no hesitation. Buddy was blushing/smiling like crazy but puckered his lips as well and as they grew closer, he heard his name being called out.

He blinked twice to see that the movie was all over, Leonard was the one calling for him. The dachshund looked down whimpering cause he hoped that fantasy was a reality when he saw Max asking why was he crying.

Buddy faced him and prevented himself from crying to not make him look like a fool. He stared at his eyes seductively "I just felt lonely ever since I broke up with Mel and I was wondering if-He was cut off by Gidget calling Max over.

"We'll talk later, gotta go see my girlfriend" Max said before leaving, Buddy was looked back as he was walking passed him "I love you" He whispered before sighing and Duke approached him.

"Duke, you said something about helping me? He asked looking at him in a depressed tone. "I did and I have the perfect way to do that" He said before telling him to stay here while he goes and talks to Leonard.

That could give Buddy plenty of time to see spark a talk with Max" He walked over 'This is my chance, I mean...what could go wrong? He may have spoke to soon as he turned the corner to witness his possible boyfriend rubbing noses with Gidget, his heart was totally shattered into pieces.

At that moment, he decided to take Duke's offering in helping him but the question is how will doing assisting? Max caught his friend in shocked and explained but he just walked away.

The Terrier sighed and laid his head down on the pillow "You okay Maxie? She said with the created nickname.

 **(0)**

Buddy stumbled into Duke "I just told Leonard and his boyfriend to take out place while we're gone. "Great, where're we going? He asked. "You'll see what we get there "He said as the two walked to Katie.

The girl turned around when she felt fur brush up against her legs and looked down so she got down on her knees "What's wrong, do you miss your other friends" She said stretching Duke's ears which he happily barked before licked her.

"Alright but be sure to stay together" She said standing back up having the knowledge that the Mongrel was like the Alpha before she went to open the door and they went. Katie closed the door but not before saying I love you to both of them.

"So, where're we headed" Buddy said wagging his tail and Duke said to follow him as he started walking through the halls. "This is going to be exciting what you're about to show me" The dachshund said happily as he caught up to Duke.

Just then, they stopped "Here we are, 103" Duke said looking at him. "I don't get it, what're we going here? Buddy asked looking confused. Inside, Collin and his roommate Rover were playing a game of tug-of-war when Rover heard a band on the door so he let go causing his boyfriend to fly onto the couch.

Rover barked for their owner, Roland to answer it "I'm coming" He said before entering the room and opened the door, he saw two dogs who looked straight at him and expected for there to be a owner with them but there wasn't as he peeked out and looked to his left and right.

"Strange" He rubbed his chin but he was not one to brag so he kneeled down" You guys wanna come in" He smiled and the two ran inside then the man rolled his eyes chuckling before closing the door.

 _ **I kinda did this in a hurry cause it was late when I've done half of it so I apologize if any errors occur. Remember the Collie, brown poodle and Labrador Retriever, well...I have them each names.**_

 ** _Could this what Duke meant be helping Buddy out, but what dose this has to go with his crush? I made Buddy get jealous of Gidget, that should be him rubbing noses with the_ ****_Jack Russell._**


	3. Lessons Of Love

_**This is my third chapter of The Secret Life of Pets**_

 ** _Pairings:_** Max/Gidget, Buddy/Max, Leonard/Kenny, Collin/Rover **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ M

Roland was in the other room cause he's got some work he needs to get done, the door was closed so he can focus. "So, what brought you two here? Rover asked all snuggled next to Collin's fur.

"Well, Buddy here is desperately in love with my brother" Duke said. "But here's the thing, Max is in a relationship with Gidget" He said in a disgust tone. "Oh, is that all? Rover asked getting up and walking towards the two.

"Yeah, can you help me? The Dachshund asked. "We'll do more then help you" The collie said getting up. "Uh, I'm not following you" Buddy said completely lost. "It's simple, we're going to show you" Rover said after his boyfriend.

Duke wasn't sure how to handle this until the two saw it in action. Collin got into position across The Labrador. "Now, watch me" He said and got into a feminine act then walked across adding bounce.

"Show him that you really are into him" Rover stood up so his collie could slither under him the he finish it off, he gave him two shakes of his butt and a wink "Or, if you want to dazzle your crush...you do this" Collin had gone up to Rover.

"Hey, I couldn't help but noticed that you came down with a bad case of attractiveness" He said as he ran his back under Rover's chin again. Collin gave him the sexy eyes when he turned around, slid in between his legs on his back.

"See" Collin looked at him from upside down. "I get it now but" he looked at Duke "Max will not wanna be friends anymore after I show that I'm in love with him" Buddy said laying down, looking sad.

The Mongrel shared the same intellection he too didn't like the Max the way he was so he laid down with Buddy who was now crying. "Yo-you need a shoulder to cry on? Duke asked, offering his fur.

The Dachshund was upset so of course he walked over to Duke and laid his head on the side. Rover was no longer talking to the two, instead he was rubbing noses and looking passionately into each other's eyes then they began to snuggle together which was a genuine enthusiasm of their love.

* * *

Gidget and Max were play around, chasing each other in the empty room. "I'm gonna get you, Gidget" Max said. "No your not" She answered looking back when she tripped and fell on a pillow then Max fell on top of her.

"I got you" He said. pinning her down with both front paws. The Pomeranian just laughed and blushed. "Max, tell me...what you think about when I'm gone? She asked since they are in a relationship.

"Uh" he looked around the empty room "you seen Buddy? He asked. "Is that who you are thinking about? She asked smirking. "Of course not but I am worried about him" He turned towards the doorway.

"What about me, I'm not enough for you" She said starting to go crazy. "Gidget" he turned to her "he's my friend" He faced forward and left. "Max, wait" She ran after him.

As the Jack Russell Terrier was walking to see if Katie was busy, the white Pomeranian caught up behind him "Max, you still haven't answered my question" She said.

"Gidget, we can talk about that later, now go wait for me in the room" He demanded. She turned her back but looked back "It is true, you do love him more then me" She ran to the room crying.

Max fully turned around "Gidget" He had a worried face before Katie got in front of him. "Hey Max" She got down on her knee smiling as always "you need something? He just away.

Katie stood up "strange, he never runs away like that" she thought and snapped her fingers "maybe he's hungry" She ran to the kitchen area to get a bag of kibble. Gidget was laying down on her fluffy pink soft pillow while by her side was some Kleenex and some depressing music playing.

"I've always thought that we rightfully belonged together" She said through her tears then Max walked inside, saw his girlfriend, approached her and turned off the radio that was playing "All By Myself by Celine Dion.

"You okay? he nuzzled her cheek. "You really do love him" She said as a rhetorical question. Max stepped back "What makes you think that I'm in love with Buddy? He asked raising an eye-brow.

"He's perfect, sweet and no so crazy like me" She explained her obsession with him. The Jack Russell Terrier was traumatized but his girlfriend dose have a point, he hasn't spent much time with him since he's in a relationship.

"That's fair but if I am in love with him then what will you do? He asked worried. "I don't know, I could just go home" She said standing up. "I still love you Gidget but I gotta see for myself" He said making a commitment and walked again out of the room.

* * *

Buddy was just now sniffling. "All done crying? Duke asked, seeing him like a baby rather then an adult. Buddy nodded and leaned his head off of the Mongrel "Guess, we had better head back" He said.

"Wait a minute, me and Collin were just about to play tug-or-war" Rover said sitting down to the right of him until the collie pounced on his back causing to fall on all fours.

"Care to join us? He asked sticking out his tongue, The Lab had fur in his mouth and spit it out. "I wish we could but-" he paused right there when he saw the puppy dog eyes gaze upon Duke.

Buddy faced the door and sighed, not finding the courage to approach Max and turned to Duke "You know what, we can stay a little bit longer" He said. Collin got off of his partner "Great, I'll go get it" He said walking towards the cabinet which Roland didn't mind much.

 _ **Twisted chapter here, I tried to go a more natural route but it wasn't working for me so this is what I came up with. I'll admit, Gidget is kinda crazy over Max like Beyoncé's song "**_ ** _Crazy in Love"_**

 ** _To be honest, I'm going to put references of Zoey 101 in the next chapter where Zoey finds out that Chase already has a girlfriend but I'm just gonna add some_** _ **tweak to make it fit into the story.**_

 _ **Some of you want some mating with Max & Buddy and one user is unaware who Kenny is, he's in the trailer, talking to two dogs and he's brown colored.**_


	4. Difficult To Choose

_**This is my third chapter of The Secret Life of Pets**_

 ** _Pairings:_** Max/Gidget, Buddy/Max, Leonard/Kenny, Collin/Rover **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ M

Katie had finally understood what he dog was saying, he wasn't hungry at all but misses his brother and best friend so she allowed him to go to see them. "Hmmm, maybe if I sniff them out" He said before putting his nose to the floor and started to quickly pick up the scent.

"Well, that didn't take long" He said as he raced to the door. He got up on his hind legs and scratched the door. It didn't take long for it to open up, Collin was standing on Rover's back then the collie bit down, turning the knob thus opening the door.

Max ran right in to see Duke and asked what was going on? Collin and Rover walked forward to close the door by biting and stepping back until both heard a click before Collin jumped off of him.

Buddy suddenly got chills so he just hid behind the Mongrel and curled himself in a coal then closed his eyes. Max sniffed again "Buddy's behind you, isn't he? He said. Duke knew Buddy was nervous and just spoke for him but before he could, the dachshund called for Max to come see him.

"Oh" He peeked right of his brother" do you mind if I got back there? He asked. "Not at all, little brother" He said when the Jack Russell Terrier went behind him back. Duke just looked at Rover mounting Collin, both were which only had eyes for each other now.

"Buddy, what're you doing? He asked which the Dachshund looked at him with one eye to see his possible boyfriend and turned his head away from him. "Are you mad at me or something? He asked.

"I don't want to damage our friendship" He finally said then got on up on his legs. "Buddy" he closed close to his face and did something that the Dachshund had planned to do since he and Gidget got together.

Max slowly walked behind him while giving Buddy a unexpected wink which he was quickly influents as he knew what was about to happen next "Max" The Dachshund turned around to face him.

"What is it? Max asked "isn't this what you wanted? What're you talking about? He raised an eye-brow then Max just pounced on him causing him to fall flat on his back.

Max started licking him all over the cheek while Buddy was promptly feeling all kinds of passion. He closed his eyes to let it spill over him like liquid. "Max, I don't understand" He said trying to stop moaning. He stopped as well and looked at him "Is it true that you're in love with me? "Where'd you hear that? He asked.

"Gidget told me" He explained. "She was trying to get to you first" Buddy said what he wanted but paused cause that was suppose to be kept in his mind, it was too late anyways.

Max had already heard those words come out of his mouth "I guess that answers that question" He said smiling and continued with his tongue licking straight up the neck which made Buddy gasp as he dropped his head back, his ears were lifeless.

"I never expected this to happen? He said to himself, enjoying the feeling.

Max was partly thinking that he could be gay rather then bisexual and he could be in love with Buddy too but it just all seems too cliché and yet, his heart said otherwise.

He had to be a fool not to listen to his heart then his conseience, falling in love with the Pomeranian was possibly a cry for help, to be solved. "Should I really be doing this" he thought after now seeing that the dog's neck was covered in slobber.

Max liked the taste of Buddy and wanted more though he had certain urges that he needed to take of witch wasn't available for Gidget as he was just entirely grateful for the daring rescue.

Buddy opened his eyes 'Is it over? He asked but Max whispered into his ear "I'm willing to make this work if you are sure about this" He pulled away and looked at him "Sure" He said before puckering his lips.

The Jack Russell felt blinded at the fact that maybe that the Dachshund had his feelings hidden without making it obvious, scared of rejection while Max was clear-sighted of Gidget'd feelings cause those were too easy.

Most true lovers try to play hard-to-get like he did. Max just licked his lips, stuck out his tongue and tried to get it in that little hole where his lips were put together, he succeeded of course.

Buddy was turned when he thought the other way around but smiled cause this was much better. Max's tongue moved all around and soon another join in. The Dachshund rolled his eyes up as he panted while wagging his tail.

Max was pushing in deep until Buddy's lower half raised up underneath Max's legs. He loves me that much that he's willing to" he paused and got off of him. Buddy blinked twice and rolled on his side after losing that marvelous feeling.

Max just sat down on his butt and Buddy got up, went to his possible mate then sat by his side. "Did we just do what I think we did? Max asked. "I-I think so" Buddy agreed with him, looking at each other then Max gather up the courage and nuzzled under his neck.

His eyes were closed as he sizzled, Buddy cleared his throat "That was" he paused when Max had scooted closer and licked his cheek followed by another nuzzle. Buddy felt like he was about to explode.

He closed his eyes for the second time to embrace his soft fur, Max felt Buddy shaking "It's okay, I'm scared as well" He said making him feel enlightened. The other male sighed in relief before finally resting his head against his.

Max didn't know why but somehow he was feeling right at home where he belongs "Buddy? He asked while feeling his warmth. "Yes" He responded. "I wanna be your boyfriend" He finally said, seeing what's in his heart.

The Dachshund pulled away and Max did the same "Boyfriend? He was shocked. "Please" He laid his front down and slid under him then rolled on his back. Before Buddy could answer the question.

Duke who was watching Collin and Rover, Rover was hoping that the collie would grant him with puppies though both were make so it was impossible but there are some exceptions Roland can make.

He walked to the two "We had better get back" The Mongrel said and barked loud enough for the owner to let them out.

The Lab and Collie were laying down side by side of course when it happened.

* * *

 ** _Help me out here, I am think about making the next page the last, continue or start it in another story as a continuation._**

 ** _I shyed away from the original gene of this story which is Comedy but I'm heading back. A user by the name of "_** _ **Delaney" asked for some mating with Max and Gidget to make Buddy entirely jealous, it's not a idea though it maybe too late but it's still could happen in a situation.**_

 _ **Maybe, I'll just put it in another story so there's no confusion. Collin and his life-partner are going to have a much bigger role if it happens.**_


End file.
